1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sun shades, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant sun shade which may be manually manipulated to accommodated various geometric configurations to protect an infant from excessive exposure to sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sun shades is well known in the prior art. The use of sun shades for protection of infants is of particular significance in that the infant's optical abilities are sensitive to intensity of sunlight exposure. Sun shade apparatus of the prior art has accommodated shades of particular configurations for particular applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,593 to Henson sets forth a sun visor capable of being color coordinated and completely withdrawn from view and is of interest relative to the particular application of a sun shade apparatus in a particular use therefore, but is of a structure relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,515 to Appelson sets forth a pliable sheet of one-way viewing material wound on an overlying spring roller and secured in an extended position by electro-magnetic means. The Appelson patent is of a rather complex organization as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245 to Sarber sets forth a heat transfer inhibiting curtain selectively mountable to an interior surface of an automotive windshield to reduce interior heat buildup in the vehicle when it is not being operated. The curtain amounts to a positionable rigid member positioned adjacent the interior of an automotive windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,102 to Ebrahimzadeh sets forth an accordion-like curtain which may be extended forwardly of a vehicle windshield to protect the interior of the windshield with suction cups and the like for securement of the apparatus thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,980 to Eubanks sets forth a further example of a vehicular windshield shade utilizing suction cup devices for securement of the shade to the windshield.
The prior art is of interest to note the use of various shades and their application within the interior of an automotive environment, but the prior art has heretofore failed to set forth an infant sun shade apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and securement to an automotive head liners and convenient storage when not in use. To this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.